unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fatman: The Shame
Fatman: The Shame is the first Fatman shame created. It was created and developed by LJN for the Nintendo Entertainment System. The game received poor reviews. Plot Fatman's dog, Fat Hound, has been kidnapped by The Poker, and it is up to Fatman to rescue him. Unfortunately, Fatman is a very unlucky fat guy. Level 1 Level 1 consists of multiple stages and acts. Act 1 You have to eat as many Big Macs as possible within 60 seconds. If you fail to do so, you loose the ENTIRE shame, and you are forced to buy another one because it will asplode every time you try to replay it. Act 2 Act 2 involves you tapping right 60 times in 45 seconds to open the door to the Fatmobile. This is a very hard stage and it is nearly impossible to beat. If you beat it, there is a cutscene where Fatman drops his keys, and you must hit down 70 times in 40 seconds, or else you get kicked in the butt by a child. If this happens, you die and the game restarts. If you beat Act 1, you move on to Act 2, where you must hit up, up, down, down thirty times in 60 seconds, or else you can't open your car. If you complete this, then you move onto Stage 1. Stage 1 Stage 1 requires you to drive the Fatmobile through the streets of Possum City without killing anyone or crashing into anything. This is a very difficult stage because everyone else who is driving is drunk or trying to get hit by you so they can commit insurance fraud. If you manage to avoid all of the vehicles, obstacles, and civilians, you get a cutscene of Fatman's car running out of gas. He then says, "oh $h!t, you've got to be f*¢king me!" Thus begins Stage 2. Stage 2 In this Stage, you must hit A+B 100 times in 60 seconds in order to run to a gas station, while: *Steering away from obstacles such as **Cars trying to hit you **Fat seeking missiles **Suicide Bombers **Penguins with guns **Old people with canes **Pot holes **Dog Crap **And More... Upon completing this level, you see a cutscene of Fatman entering a Sunoco, asking for Twinkies and donuts, he then leaves the store, and realizes he doesn't have anything to put gas in, or any money left to get a gas container, then begins stage 3. Stage 3 Fatman notices that an old lady has a bucket, so the player must choose three options to obtain the bucket. *Option A: Ask for the bucket *Option B: Beat her up *Option C: Screw the bucket and buy food The on,y way to obtain the bucket is ask for it. She will give it to you because she is a nice old lady. You then fill the bucket up with lotsa gasoline. Fatman then lights a victory cigar, which causes the bucket to catch fire. It also catches Fatman on fire. You then control Fatman and you must tap A+B 77 times in 33 seconds to run away form the gas station before it explodes. If you do this successfully, you will move onto Stage 4. Stage 4 You wake up in a hospital, covered in a full body cast. All you can move is your arms. You walk to a vending machine. You must press the proper combination of buttons to move your arms and break the glass. You have to hit A+B+Up 12 times in 7 seconds to eat enough food. Once you do, your fat grows, breaking the cast. You are free. The game then turns into a platformer where you must fight doctors with a cane that does nothing. They are all super fast, and one shot from a doctor takes away your life. All you can do is a pathetic jump, that must be executed perfectly, or else you die, and loose the entire shame. After you complete the level, you leave the hospital, where you meet Kobe Bryant. He says "Yo, dude, you so fat, I don't mean phat, like cool phat, I mean fat. Yo, you should come to my gym." Fatman is lead by Kobe to his gym. Stage 5 Kobe walks Fatman to his gym. This is just another training stage that has no purpose whatsoever. In the gym, you must go through three challenges. *Challenge 1: Tap A+B+Down 15 times in 25 seconds to complete the push-up challenge *Challenge 2: Tap Up, Up, Down, Down 10 times in 30 seconds *Challenge 3: Tap B+Select+Down 35 times in 20 seconds to lift weights After the three challenges, you fight the boss, Kobe Bryant. You use the following controls. *A to punch *B to kick *Up+B to jump There is no real strategy, just punch and kick Kobe Bryant. You can do this with your eyes closed. After doing this you move onto Level 2. Level 2 Level 2's structure is similar to that of Level 1's, where it is made up of multiple stages. Stage 1 Kobe Bryant is knocked out, and Fatman doesn't know what to do. Suddenly, a beam of light rains down from the sky, and he starts floating up. He is being abducted. By a UFO! You are eventually beam Ed into the ship, but it takes a very long time because the abduction ray isn't strong enough to handle his weight. In the ship, he meets Zarak, King of the Aliens. You must fight him the same way you fought Kobe Bryant. Upon defeating him, the UFO explodes, and you are launched out of it. Stage 2 Fatman is falling through midair, you must tap B 79 times in 30 seconds to deploy your parachute. After doing this, you land in the ghetto of Possum City. This starting Level 3. Level 3 The game turns into a Double Dragon style fighting game where you must beat up ghetto people. You must not beat up harmless civilians, or else they kill you, and you have to restart the shame. Your enemies are: *Guys who sag their "pants" *Guys who wear "bling" *Guys who own "Pimped out rides" As long as you only attack them, you are fine. After you complete Level 3, you are shown a cutscene that shows Fatman being thrown into an unmarked van. Level 4 The CIA has kidnapped Fatman because they believe he may be a domestic terrorist. They say that they will free Fatman, only if he kills Momar Akutabad, the world's least wanted terrorist. Fatman then says "I am sorry, but I work for Fatman, not the government." The CIA then holds Fatman at gunpoint and says, "if you refuse, we will kill you, and we will let Fat Hound die." Fatman excepts the mission so no one else has to suffer for Fatman's unwillingness to help. Stage 1 The CIA has put you in a plane with several elite Air Force soldiers. The Air Force jump out of the plane, along with Fatman. As you are falling, you can deploy your parachute. To do this, you must enter the Konami Code in 5 seconds. If you do not, you loose 99% of your life, and then die on impact. Stage 2 You have been separated from your group. You have to meet back up with them. You go through a Contra style shooter, but if you are hit once, you die, and you have to restart he shame. After shooting lotsa terrorists to death, you meet back up with your group. The squad leader will say, "Where the hell have you been Fatman? We're you getting a snack or something?! Get your fat ass over here!" Stage 3 You arrive to the compound, mysteriously. Anyway, the Soldiers kick down the door, and the shame turns into a platformer/shooter. It is harder than the last level of Contra. After shooting lotsa people, you find the terrorist, and shoot him with a Fatarang. He drops dead, and you are picked up by he CIA, they fly you back to UnAmerica, and tell you where The Poker is keeping Fathound. Level 5 You drive to The Poker's hideout, and the shame turns into a platformer/fighter. It is damn near impossible. You get one percent of health, one hit until you die. There are thousands of flying projectiles. If you beat this level, you go to the final level, THE POKER! Level 6 Level 6 is the hardest segment of the shame. You go through a Level 5 on crack, with one hit kills and no extra health. Then you fight The Poker in his impenetrable suit of armor. It has one weakness, Kobe Bryant's socks. If you p grabbed them in the early levels, you would have a chance, but if you didn't, you haven't to restart the whole shame. If you do have the socks, then you can hurt The Poker 0.1% a hit. After loosing 50% of his health, he looses some armor, but gets extremely fast. After killing The Poker, you save Fathound. Secret Level 7 If you somehow beat this Shame under an hour you will be teleported to Level 7 after Level 6. Level 7 involves you passing a bombing zone and running from the Teletubbies and passing a ton of turrets of doom, if you are hit ONCE you get game over and you restart at Act 1. After surviveing the deadly turrets, The Teletubbies and killing 70 Hobo's all at the SAME time you will make it to the Final Boss: Glados. For this battle Glados just summones clones of The Poker,after beating 1-5 clones Glados will shoot you with lasers,1 hit and your dead. After 3 hours of laser dodgeing you can finally damge Glados by tossing cakes at her but you must kill the cakes before picking them up,this must be repeated 9000 times to defeat Glados. After defeating Glados, you are treated to a gold star sticker. Reception Despite there being a degree of enjoyableness, every video shame reviewer, except Biased Ratings, hated this shame. Squadala Ratings called it "too hard to beat," and, "impossible!" Many also criticised that the cartridge is so heavy people broke their arms trying to lift it up. Category:Shames Category:Bad Shames Category:Fatman related Category:Shames for the NES Category:Shames made by LJN Category:Pointless Shames Category:Losers Category:Stuff Category:Roundhouse Kick Games